


Nora and the Raiders

by hurmbledurmble



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Rape, Threesome - F/F/F, Violence, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurmbledurmble/pseuds/hurmbledurmble
Summary: Nora shoots a bunch of dudes in that one highschool and then bangs some raiders.





	1. Chapter 1

Since, like many things in Fallout 4, the backstory of Nora and Nate where, regardless of which you choose, the one you do choose becomes the best at combat and combat accessories, I decided to make Nora the war hero and Nate the lawyer. Not like it matters in Nate’s case. Anyway, Nora was some super sekrit special forces squad leader that has over 300 confirmed kills and is a master of gorilla warfare that did sekrit clandestine ops in China where she murdered dudes, gathered intel, and molested Chinese woman of questionable age. Like the last story, Nora is a rather well-endowed (for a woman, anyway) woman who has a strong lust for butts and underage women, among other things. In this story, she’s going to the East Boston Preparatory School (the one with the blood contract and all the raiders inside) in order to relive old memories of questionable legality, and finds herself attracted to a raider or two.

 

I do not own Fallout nor do I own any of its titles and make no money off of this.

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

“Traders welcome, huh?” Nora questioned under her breath to nobody in particular. She had remembered several wastelanders talking about a trading stop around this area where traders and other wastelanders suddenly disappear. One thing she had learned, rather quickly, was that there was no charity in the Commonwealth, and certainly none in Boston. Then again, Nora thought, there never really was much charity in Boston to begin with.

 

Checking the chamber of her R91 to see if it was loaded properly, she observed the building. She looked around the area and opted not to go through the front door, choosing instead to walk around to see if she could find a back door. She preferred back doors, in more than one sense. Finding a back door, she circled the building to check if there were any other possible entrances. Finding none, she went to the back door and hugged the wall, quietly turning the back door’s handle to make a stealthy entrance. Entering the building, checking the area with her rifle’s sights never leaving her eyesight, she hesitated to make a ‘Room Clear’ motion with her left hand. Nobody with her anymore – and nobody as skilled as she’d like, she remembered.

 

The door at the first floor entrance opened, and a dirty raider came through to check and see what the noise was. Nora, a smile on her face, squeezed the trigger once, and the raider dropped to the ground. Male, armed with a section of pipe. This is going to be easy, she thought. Sounds of panicked raiders rushing to cover could be heard, even from the stairwell. Another raider barreled through the door and into a bullet, followed by yet another raider, meeting the same demise as the last two. No more raiders came through the doorway. She walked to the door and noticed the stairs to the second floor were out, a slight inconvenience. Nora liked to go from the top to the bottom, another preference she had in more than one sense.

 

Peeking through the doorway she saw a female raider with large breasts. She hesitated to shoot her, but she couldn’t risk any bullets in her back while she cleared the rest of the building out. Another raider shot out from behind the corner and took a bullet to the chest, momentum pushing him forward legs-first. She rushed to check the room to the right, and upon noting it was chained, she hurried towards the corner and peeked out of it. The first thing she saw was a raider much closer than she wanted, and, stepping back, she put two shots in the raider’s center mass, dropping her. Another girl, but not very pretty – not much of a loss, Nora thought. She noticed the other door at the end of the hall was destroyed, so she ignored that room and headed through the hallway.

 

The hallway was blocked by rubble and, somehow, lockers, so she opted to go through the classrooms. A raider ran from the door to the next classroom, her bulky machine gun spraying towards where she assumed Nora was – which meant she was shooting wherever, blindly. Nora took a look at her face and dropped her. Not at all appealing, Nora thought. A grenade was thrown into the room and Nora took cover behind a desk, eyes wide as the grenade landed right next to her head. Nora tightened her eyes and huddled into a ball, her armored back facing the grenade. Opening her eyes after three seconds, she turned her head towards the grenade and noted it still had the pin inside of it, so she returned the grenade to its owner – sans the pin. After the grenade exploded, an almost-feminine yet very unattractive scream came from the room the grenade exploded in. Didn’t matter what she looked like, the voice was a huge turn-off, thought Nora.

 

Entering the hallway through the other classroom, she walked towards the entrance area and checked the door to her left. Realizing the door was chained, she rolled her eyes and hurried up the stairwell to the second floor, shooting a raider standing over the railings as she went up. Taking cover behind a corner, she peeked over into the hallway and noticed several of the raiders setting up a mounted machine gun. Nora pulled out a mass of several frag grenades taped together with duct tape and taped to a stick, pulled the wire that looped through the pins, and threw it towards the soon-to-be machine gun emplacement. Following the particularly loud boom and the sound of a section of flooring falling down, she jerked from cover and fired indiscriminately towards the last known locations of the raiders.

 

She pulled the bolt back and up, locking it into place, and dropped the magazine before placing a new one in and slapping the bolt downwards, releasing it forward with a loud clack and moved towards the first open door. Peering into the room, she saw a raider run to the other classroom, so she entered the room, checked for any hiding raiders, and followed the other raider into the room. Noticing a muzzle sticking from the door frame, she let loose several bullets into the wall next to the door frame where the muzzle was coming from. She heard a drop and entered the other classroom and checked the body. A woman, around her age, but not very attractive, she noted. Hearing less panicked voices than before, all coming from the floor above, she made a break towards the stairwell and went up. A raider sat behind some sandbags with a rifle made from scrap and fired at Nora, losing a hand in the process. Nora let out a small chuckle and put a bullet into the shocked raider’s head.

Peering through the third floor’s doorway, she noted at least 3 raiders behind cover before they started firing at the doorway. Luckily, they had not started firing through the wall, Nora noted. She threw another bundle of grenades on a stick through the doorway, and, after the grenades detonated, she went through the doorway with her gun at the ready. Noting the lack of survivors, she grinned and moved on towards the final set of rooms. She went through several rooms, all clear except one with a rather severely beaten prisoner, and approached the classroom closest to entrance and heard a noise. Noting the silence of the building aside from this one rather feminine voice, she presented a toothy grin.

 

“It’s showtime, motherfucker! I’m gonna fuck your skull you faggot! I’m gonna make you eat my shit!” The voice shouted from behind a wall made from wood and scrap, accompanied by what sounded like a person struggling to load a missile launcher.

 

“Eat my ass, girly.” Nora retorted, gun trained on the makeshift doorway between actual wall and scrap wall as she walked towards the edge of the scrap wall. Something large and metal dropped, a missile rolls out towards the wall Nora was facing, something Nora was very uncomfortable with. “Bullshit! Bull fucking shit! Everyone gets killed by a fucking girl?! I’m gonna suffocate you in shit, bitch! How the fuck did some waster bitch kill all those guys?!” The raider screamed as she charged from behind the wall into the open with her Chinese assault rifle, bayonet fixed. She looked around, expecting the invader to be in the open, but didn’t see her. Nora got behind the raider and hit her in the back of the head with the butt of her assault rifle.

 

Nora turned the raider over and got a look at her face. Grinning, she said, “Oh, I am going to have some fun with this one.” She pulled out a knife and began cutting off straps holding her armor in place. When she got the combat chestpiece off the raider, she looked at the raider’s chest, her flannel button-up shirt covered in grime and dirt and other unknown stains. Nora grinned and yanked the raider’s shirt apart, launching buttons across the classroom, and exposed the raider’s perky tits.

 

“Jesus, what the fuck happened here? Shit! Now we’ve gotta get more people! God damn it! How am I gonna fix this shit!?” A deep voice ranted from the rear stairwell. “Shit.” Nora hissed, looking around for a place to ambush anybody that came in. There was a desk she could hide behind if they came in through the classroom nearest the rear stairwell, but she needed a way to distract them. She yanked the raider’s pants down to her knees and placed her on a desk, pussy facing towards the door she hoped the raiders would come through, and taped her arms and legs to the legs with an excessive amount of duct tape. Running behind a flipped desk and crouching down with her gun at the ready, she waited.

“Shit, man! Nobody fuckin’ survived! They even got the machine gun! This must’a been the gunners or some shit, man! Ain’t no person this fuckin’ skilled!” A higher pitched, whinier voice ranted. “Shut up, they might still be here, dipshit.” A feminine voice responded, followed by the sound of metal hitting metal. Cute voice, Nora thought with a slight grin. The footsteps came closer and closer until they were on the same floor as Nora.

 

“Fuckin’ A, whoever they were,” the deep voice paused, “or are, if you’re still there you sons of bitches! They got us real fuckin’ good. Looks like a fuckin’ bomb went off here.”

 

“That’s because this was a bomb. Shrapnel in the walls.” The feminine voice responded. Cute and smart, Nora thought. “Whatever it fuckin’ was, I can’t believe they killed that cute bitch, man. I was just about to fuck her, man! The cocksuckers who done this are fuckin’ dead!” The whinier voice complained. Gonna see if I can kill the whiny one first, Nora thought.

 

The footsteps came to the doorway and stopped. “Shit, Razor! What the hell?! Shit!” The deep voice shouted, running towards the indecent woman, followed by the whiny voice and the cute voice. When she got a look at the three, she held back a laugh. The deep voice belonged to a short, stout man with a metal helmet and a machine gun, the whinier voice belonged to a tall, lanky man with a vintage flamethrower, complete with fuel tank backpack, and the feminine voice belonged to a distinctly Asian woman, no older than 15, wielding an old .45 sub-machine gun.

 

She knew the Asian’s facial structure, it was definitely of Chinese descent. Chinese. Young. Smart. Nora grinned as wide as she can as she squeezed the trigger four times. One bullet in the side of the stout man’s head, one in the neck of the lanky man, making sure she didn’t hit the fuel tanks, one in the young girl’s leg, and the last in her gun arm. The two men dropped to the ground and the girl dropped to her knee. The young girl howled in pain and began to cry, filling Nora with regret. Nora herself didn’t know why, she had no qualms with killing people, regardless of age or gender, but the way the young girl cried really hit her. Not as hard as she hit the young girl in the back of the head with the butt of her rifle, however.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this part of the story, people bang.

Finally, people fucking. That's what you came here for, right?

Still don't own anything Fallout-related nor do I make money off it.

_____________________________________________________

 

 

Nora used her knowledge of combat medicine and treated the young girl’s wounds as best as she could. She didn’t want the girl to bleed out on her, not before she’s had her fun. Nora lifted her up onto two desks placed side-by-side and taped her arms and legs together before taping her waist and legs to the desk. Nora didn’t care if there was anybody left in the building; she was too horny to think about anything other than fucking.

 

She walked over to the girl they called Razor and checked her pulse, sighing with relief as it was still there. Slinging her rifle over her shoulder, she undid the combat armor around her waist and let it drop to the ground, yanking her combat uniform pants down to her leg armor, and grasped her cock with her sweaty palm. She moved her other hand to fondle her breast under her combat chestpiece but struggled. Unlatching one side of the combat armor, she unbuttoned a couple of the buttons on her military fatigue shirt, allowing her hand room to enter and fondle her bare breast.

 

The girl named Razor began to wake up, groaning and shivering, she began to remember what was happening before she got knocked out. As she became more awake, she became more aware that she was taped to a desk and exposed. “Oh, awake already? Just in time. I’m gonna cut you loose, but I’m not going to let you go. Not yet, maybe.” Nora said, her voice very gentle. Razor grunted and huffed, struggling to get free, and shouted, “Lemme go you dyke! I like cock! I don’t eat no muff, bitch!”

 

“Lucky for you, I have a cock.” Nora said, sauntering over to Razor’s head, poking the raider’s cheek with her stiff cock. “Wh-… How the…” The raider stopped questioning when Nora rubbed her member over the raider’s lips, prompting her to open it and moving her head toward the woman’s hard-on.

 

“Mmm. Maybe you’ll beg. I like it when they beg.” Nora said in a commanding, yet gentle voice. “Fuck… Puh… Please… Fuck my mouth…” The raider begged, a slight pained expression on her face. “Hmmm. Maybe I liked the way you talked before. Why not beg like that?” Nora asked, a smug expression on her face.

 

“Fuh… Fuck my… mouth…” The raider commanded, long breaths of anticipation between words, before adding, “Bitch.” Nora’s eyebrow raised and she chuckled as she put the tip of her penis on the raider’s lips, watching as Razor turned her head and opened her mouth to suck Nora’s cock.

“Okay.” Nora said as she yanked her cock away and bent down and planted a kiss on the raider’s mouth. The raider’s surprise did not last long, and she fought off the invading tongue with her own.

 

The kiss didn’t last long, as Nora pulled away and grinned at the raider’s pretty face, and whispered, “I’m gonna cut you loose. You’re too pretty to shoot, so don’t make me waste you.”

 

Cutting the girls hands loose, the raider sat up straight and looked at the other girl taped to two desks in front of her. She felt for a knife she had hidden in her shirt and thought twice about it, maybe sticking with this crazy chick wasn’t such a bad idea. After all, she didn’t have to get fucked by inconsiderate raiders, and this woman had no problem taking any of them down. Except for that girl across from her. She liked that girl.

 

“What the hell’d you do to Sheen?” The raider hissed.

 

“Sheen? That girl? Wounded her, is all. She’ll be fine, I hope. Didn’t want to kill her, but didn’t want her shooting me. Felt real bad about it, you know. Boy, is she a cutie, though.” Nora said, walking in between the raider and the young girl.

 

“You fucking shot her? She could be fucking dead, you bitch!” Razor hissed at the woman, who responded by raising one of her brows and saying, “Relax. I gave her some med-x, a handful of stimpaks, hell, I even bandaged her wounds. She won’t be bleeding out, and I checked her pulse. She’s alive and well, I made sure of it. I’m a great shot and I knew what I was aiming for, you know?” Nora walked over and checked the girls pulse, confirming that she was still alive with a thumbs-up and a wink to the exposed raider.

 

“Now, if you please, miss… Razor, was it?” Nora asked the raider, who, with a sign of relief on her face, nodded silently. “Miss Razor, if you will, I’d like to continue with what we were doing.” Nora said, kneeling down with her knife in hand. 

 

“If you lay another hand on Sheen without her being okay with it, I’ll strangle you. Hurry up and fuck me.” Razor said venomously, rubbing the back of her head. Nora had cut one leg loose and looked up, noticing the raider rubbing the back of her head, and dug into one of her shirt pockets and produced a stimpak.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that. Didn’t think you’d be so cooperative.” Nora said, handing the raider a stimpak, who graciously accepted it before injecting it at the base of her neck.

 

After cutting the second leg loose, Nora stood up and watched the raider unbuckle the leather shinguards she had on and remove her pants before wrapping her legs around Nora’s waist.

 

The raider pulled herself closer towards the woman, rubbing the top of her asscrack against Nora’s stiffy, forcing a small, almost unnoticeable gasp out of Nora. Putting both hands on each of the raider’s ass cheeks, she lifted the raider’s ass up and away, giving her room to poke the raider’s asshole with her cock. “Uh, you ain’t gonna go in dry, are you?” Razor asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice, and Nora responded, “What, not interested in ass-to-mouth?”

 

“I think we should do mouth-to-ass before any of that… Unless you got lube for that, uh, ‘shooter’ of yours.” The raider responded, pointing down at Nora’s dick. Nora raised an eyebrow and smirked, moving her hips and thrusting her dick between the raider’s thighs and resting it on her pussy. “Well, I could always take a piss on your ass, that’ll lube it up for a bit.” Nora said in a half-smug yet half-dead serious manner. Razor put a contemplative look on her face for a couple seconds and shook her head, “Nah, I’m gonna suck your dick.”

 

Nora raised her eyebrow once more and released the girl’s ass, letting her drop onto the desk, and smiled. “Sure, why not?”

 

Hopping off the desk, the raider arranged her leather shinguards to comfort her knees, and knelt down on them. Putting one full hand around Nora’s engorged member, and the other hand on Nora’s ass, she stared at Nora’s cock with an extreme, insatiable lust.

 

“I do have to piss, though. All that purified water, you know… Does a lot to your bladder.” Nora said, thrusting her cock lightly into the raider’s cheek. “Then do it, bitch.” Razor responded, recalling Nora telling her to speak to her like she did before she was knocked out.

 

In an instant, a yellow stream shot straight between the surprised raider’s eyes, causing her to flinch and close her eyes and guide the dick downwards towards her tits. “Jesus Christ, no wonder you’re such a fucking good shot!” The surprised raider exclaimed as Nora released a day’s worth of piss out of her still-hard cock.

 

“You’ve never pissed with a stiffy before, but this is basically how it’s like.” Nora said, moaning with relief as she emptied her bladder on the raider. When the stream finally stopped, the raider took the hand holding Nora’s ass and rubbed her chest, trailing from breast to breast and eventually down to piss-soaked pubes and onto her clit, rubbing it and pushing at it. “Maybe I’ll repay the favor” Razor said seductively. “Maybe you will.” Nora said with a smirk. “Now hurry up and suck my dick.” Nora paused for a moment, grinned, and then added, “Bitch.”

 

Moving towards Nora’s cock, Razor opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, touching the head of Nora’s cock and licking it. It still tasted like piss, but it wasn’t entirely a new taste for her, though Nora’s definitely tasted the least bad. She followed up by wrapping her lips around the head, and pivoting her head while moving forward to the edge of her hand, still on the woman’s cock. She didn’t go very far since Nora’s cock wasn’t very large, but certainly larger than the average wastelander, and especially larger than most of the raiders she’s serviced.

 

Releasing her grip from Nora’s cock, she moved her hand to the base of the member and wrapped her thumb and index finger around it, pushing back any pubic hairs or extra skin and revealing the full length of the member, something she does entirely by habit, despite it not being that necessary in this situation, and moved her lips to her fingers, swallowing the entire shaft. Nora moaned under her breath, and moved one hand to her breast, fondling it, and the other to rest on the top of Razor’s head.

 

Razor had expected Nora to make her choke on it, but was slightly relieved, yet slightly disappointed, when she didn’t. Moving her head up and down Nora’s shaft, she occasionally stopped at the head of the woman’s cock and swirled her tongue around it, savoring the taste of a mostly clean cock, and then continuing to move up and down the shaft once more before repeating the cycle. The hand on Razor’s head grabbed a clump of hair tighter and tighter, and she looked up at Nora’s face to see the woman biting her lip and looking up. She was coming, and she was coming soon. 

 

She pulled back to the tip of the penis and swirled her tongue around the head before releasing her lips from the cock and stroking Nora’s member, spreading saliva and precum over the shaft. She removed the hand stroking her clit and cupped Nora’s balls, fondling them gently, before slipping a finger into Nora’s asshole, immediately prompting Nora’s sphincter and asscheeks to tighten and unleashing several thick, ropy white strands of jizz over the raider’s face.

 

“Jesus, you’re good at this. But the fun’s just starting.” Nora said with an almost unnoticeable slur before picking the raider up by the armpits, spinning her around, and shoving her towards the desk. Razor, now bent over a desk, was starting to breathe hard in anticipation for the fucking she hoped to receive. Moving one hand to spread her asshole open to accommodate her soon-to-be partner, and another to her clit, she arched her back and pushed her ass up in an incredibly inviting manner.

 

“Ohoho, I am going to destroy that ass, girly.” Nora said as smugly as she could, taking a step closer to the indecent raider. She moved her hand to the side, a foot or two from Razor’s ass, and, with all her might, brought it to the girl’s ass and slapped the cheek the raider wasn’t spreading. A loud yelp came from the raider as the hand on her cheek tightened its grip and the hand on her clit plunged into her pussy.

 

Placing one hand next to the hand Razor was using to spread her ass open, and the other on the opposite cheek, Nora spread both cheeks and poked the raider’s twitching asshole with her cock. She moved the hand from the cheek the raider was pulling away to her cock and traced a circle around the raider’s asshole, occasionally going across it to start a circle going the other direction.

 

“I can’t take this anymore… Please, God, just give it to me!” Razor begged, pushing her ass on Nora’s cock while vigorously fingering her pussy. Nora obliged, and, placing her cock into the slightly open asshole, she thrust with all the strength in her hips into the woman. The hand spreading the cheek released its grip, the fingers in her pussy pulled downwards, and her back arched even more as she screamed in pleasure.

 

With one thrust, Nora had already managed to make the girl cum, so she proceeded to pump her hips back and forth, rapidly going in and out of the woman’s asshole, from the base of her cock to the bottom of the head, pushing her full length and taking it out with each thrust. Razor kept shuddering from her orgasm, until another one crept up on her.

 

She started to finger her pussy with even more vigor than she did before, using her now-free hand to fondle one of her breasts, before eventually coming to orgasm once more. This time she screamed even louder, loud enough to make anyone outside of the building believe a horrible torture was being performed inside. Then another, much more muffled scream came from behind the two. Nora’s eyes narrowed and she stopped thrusting, before putting on a wide grin and pulling out of the woman who twitched and convulsed over the desk, before letting loose the urine she had in her bladder. She’s kinda cute when she’s pissing herself, Nora thought.

 

Turning around, she noticed the young girl she had previously taped to two desks – with a rather excessive amount of duct tape – fingering herself with one hand and fondling her breast with the other. Somehow, during the time Nora was having fun with the raider, the young Asian girl, Sheen, had managed to free her hands and remove the tape around her waist, legs, and ankles, and, instead of escaping or attacking Nora, was masturbating to the sight of a grown woman fucking another.

 

The girl, at this point, had froze like a radioactive deer in the headlights of a suit of power armor, but couldn’t hide the fact that she was masturbating to Nora and Razor doing indecent things to each other at a speed rabbits would be proud of. “Enjoy the show, girly?” Nora asked with a devious smirk. Nora looked down at her slick, still fully erect cock and back at the girl, and gave an even wider, more devious grin.

 

It took a solid minute of starting at the odd, foreign, and rather well-endowed woman to realize that she’d been caught. Her face reddened and she sat up, facing the way opposite Nora, giving Nora a decent view of her exposed ass. “So, Sheen, is it? You seem like a smart girl. A cute, smart girl. A cute, smart girl of, what, Chinese descent? You probably have an idea of what I want from you. The same thing I wanted from your girlfriend over here. So, Sheen-“ Nora spoke in a gentle, comforting voice, but was cut off by the young girl. “It’s Xian.” The girl coldly stated. “Enlightened one? No shit. I thought Sheen was an odd name for a girl.” Nora said, bending a knee slightly and putting a hand on the opposite hip. The girl turned her face towards Nora, an expression of surprise covering the redness of embarrassment. “How did you know?”

 

“I speak your language. I did a lot of ops in your ancestor’s lands, you know. Special forces. Probably a concept before your time, though…” Nora said with a slight hint of nostalgia in her voice. “But that’s irrelevant. Fact of the matter is, I like butts. I like sticking my dick in butts. I like butts under the age of eighteen. And I really, really, really like Chinese butts. Spending a lot of time in China, you get a bit of the yellow fever, and once you fuck a couple Chinese brats, you can’t go back.”

 

“You fuck kids?” The young girl questioned with a hefty amount of venom in her words. “Yeah. I do. Nothing I can do ‘bout that. I try to keep it to brats your age. What are you, fifteen? Sixteen? Definitely not over eighteen, that’s for sure. It’s sure a lot easier in these times, when it seems nobody’s a virgin anymore-“ The young girl cut her off, “I’m a virgin.” Nora’s eyebrow raised, and she rolled her eyes. “Well, then, gōngzhǔ, how about we take a walk down to a nearby settlement I control and we’ll make your first time real nice, how’s that sound?” Nora said, putting extra pronunciation on the rusty Chinese. Again, a surprised look from the young girl shot back at Nora, and she looked back to where her body was facing.

 

“Only if Bess comes.” The young girl said after a minute of silence. Nora looked back at the still shuddering raider who now lay on her back, one foot on the desk with her knee up in the air. “That’s her name. That’s Bess.” Xian said, pointing at the raider, still facing away from Nora. “Hell, I was gonna bring her anyway.” Nora said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this part of the story, more people bang but in a different place.

The three reached Croup Manor, a plot of land with a manor showing signs of repeated attempts at repair at the edge of it. Surrounding the manor was a fence, sandbags, several armed women with machine guns and assault rifles and a large, round bearded man in too-tight set of combat fatigues carrying a missile launcher and smoking a cigar. “Back already, commanderrrrr?” The large man said as he greeted them at the driveway entrance, purposely elongating the ‘r.’

 

Nora patted his shoulder and went on towards the manor. The man shrugged, going back to his post, a lawn chair placed next to a statue. Nora and her companions entered the manor and turned left, coming to a stairwell. “Come on, let me show you my private room.” Nora said, walking down the stairs that go to the basement.

 

Nora waited for the other two to get down the stairs, standing in front of a door. Xian looked around nervously, prompting Nora to pat her shoulder before saying, “Used to be full of ferals. Then I got a couple of settlers to hole up here, fix the place up, and then I trained them. Maybe not enough to take on any of those stealth soldiers, but they can defend the place from raiders. This here door leads to my private room in this ‘settlement.’ Oh, and don’t worry about the big guy out there. He’s only a threat if you’re shooting at him.”

 

Nora opened the door and let the two raiders enter first, entering last so she could close the door, locking it. The room had several shelves beside the staircase littered with obscene objects and toys, and there was a large bed beyond a broken wall. Nora turned the lights on and guided the two women to the bed, letting them take in the surroundings. Nora placed her rifle on a rack, followed by an old Chinese Shanxi pistol, several magazines, a pouch of clips for the pistol, a belt of grenades, and several other large pouches full of other miscellaneous items. She loosened her combat armor and placed the pieces loosely on a desk, and put her sea captain’s hat on a hat rack full of other military and military-fashioned hats.

 

She turned around to the two raiders to meet one fully clothed Xian and one completely stripped Razor. “Razor. Uh, Bess, was it?” Nora asked, looking towards the young raider. “Yeah. Bess is my real name. It’s a stupid fucking name so I chose Razor instead. Only Sheen calls me Bess.” The older raider said, a hint of anger in her eyes.

“Right, I’ll just call you Razor, then. Or how about… Buttercup?” The raider glared at Nora. “Bertha? I always wanted to fuck a girl named Bertha.” The raider softened her glare but still kept at the glare.

 

“How about Princess?” Xian suggested. She was met with a raised eyebrow from Nora and a look of betrayal from Razor. “Yeah, Princess suits you more.” Nora stated, a smug look on her face. Razor opened her mouth to protest but the younger raider grabbed a handful of the older raider’s ass. Razor’s face went from angry to surprised as her open mouth, instead of protest, emitted a gasp.

 

“Oh, my.” Even Nora was surprised to see the young girl suddenly taking part. “Well, virgin princess, are you ready?” Nora asked. Xian quickly replied, “I’m not a virgin.”

 

“But-“ Razor managed to get out before Xian continued, “I lied.” Nora, with a sigh of relief, said, “Well, that makes things easier. But lying is rude, young lady.”

 

“I know. But I wasn’t going to have sex on a desk.” Xian said, unbuckling her leather armor and letting it drop to the ground. She unzipped and unbuttoned her pants and undid her belt, letting them drop to the ground, exposing a pair of dirty white panties. She unbuttoned her shirt and let it slide off her arms, exposing a pair of small, perky tits. She walked towards Nora, and Razor gasped as she got a view of the young raider’s backside. Walking past Nora, towards the bed, she stopped. Nora looked down at the young raider’s ass and was surprised to see that most of the backside of her panties was cut out, exposing her ass.

 

Nora, taking the chance, lightly spanked Xian’s bottom, forcing a small gasp out of the girl. “So, now what?” Razor asked, walking towards the two women. Nora unbuttoned her shirt and let it drop, followed by her pants, revealing a massive bulge in her panties. “Now, I-“ Xian turned around and grabbed Nora’s cock, yanking it free from her panties, forcing a surprised gasp from Nora. “Now I do this.” Xian said before kneeling down on Nora’s shirt and wrapping her lips around the head of Nora’s cock, forcing another gasp from the well-endowed woman.

 

Razor, tired of being left out, moved behind Nora and trailed her hands down the woman’s shoulders, down her arms, and leaving her hands on her hips. Slowly dropping to her knees, she pulled Nora’s panties down and let them drop to her ankles, then proceeded to spread Nora’s ass cheeks apart. “I thought you – Oh! – didn’t ‘eat no muff?’” Nora quipped, holding back moans being forced into being by the young raider’s surprising skill at sucking dick. “I’ve had to eat a dude or two’s ass before. Didn’t really like it then. But you… You take care of yourself. You clean yourself. And I fucking hate being left out.” Razor said before pushing her lips to Nora’s asshole, blowing lightly on it and kissing it. “Jesus Christ.” Nora blurted as a moan escaped her lips.

Razor stuck her index finger inside Nora’s rear, causing Nora to instinctively tighten her hole, an action Razor responded to by inserting her middle and ring finger to give her finger room. Opting to use her middle finger instead, she prodded around the woman’s inside for – she hoped – a prostate. While the young raider moved up and down the woman’s shaft, occasionally stopping to lick up any precum that dribbled out, the older raider eventually found the prostate. “Jesus Christ!” Nora shouted as she tightened her asshole and was brought to orgasm. Strand after strand of jizz poured out of her dick and onto the face, hair, and chest of the young girl of Chinese descent before her, coating her with her thick white semen. Licking her lips, Xian got up on her feet and started into Nora’s eyes, before bringing her head down slightly and planting her lips on Nora’s.

 

Razor, who had yanked her fingers out when Nora came, had begun to rim the woman, sticking her tongue deep into the woman’s asshole. While Razor pushed her tongue into Nora’s asshole, Xian pushed her tongue into Nora’s mouth before pulling away. Nora thought to protest but decided to let the young girl do what she pleased.

 

Grabbing Nora’s cock with one hand, Xian turned around and guided Nora into the young girl’s bottom, pushing herself onto Nora’s pelvis until she couldn’t push anymore. Xian slowly moved forward, a moan coming from her mouth, until only the head remained inside the young girl, before quickly pushing back into Nora, who almost lost her balance and fell on Razor while she was still tonguing her asshole. Maybe not so bad an idea, sitting on one raider’s face as she eats her ass out while another raider goes up and down her cock like someone who needed it to live, Nora thought.

 

Reposturing herself to be less likely to fall, Nora grabbed the young girl’s hips and pushed the girl away from her until most of her shaft was exposed, before pulling her closer. She repeated this action, slowly picking up the speed, eventually going from a gentle fuck to a ravaging. Xian loudly moaned as Nora pounded away at her asshole, using one hand to support herself on a wall and the other to finger herself under her panties. Razor retracted her tongue from Nora’s asshole and moved under Xian, looking her in the face, before lustfully kissing the young girl for a good second or two. As she pulled away, she got up and shoved her pussy into the young girl’s cum-coated face, and, using both hands, shoved Xian’s face into her own muff.

 

As Nora rapidly thrusted into the girl’s petite ass, Xian moaned into Razor’s pussy as she licked it, occasionally pushing her tongue inside and doing her best to try and make Razor feel good. She had never tried to do anything like this to a woman, though she always wondered what it would be like, and, if she were to do it with anyone, she would have preferred if it was her friend, Razor.

 

Razor, however, had one hand pushing Xian into her pussy, and used her other hand to finger her own asshole. She didn’t know what she was doing, and she hoped Xian would forgive her for forcing herself on the poor girl, but she was too lost in the moment to think of anything but sex. While Nora fucked Xian, nobody fucked her, and she wasn’t content with just watching the two fuck.

 

Nora was content with her current situation. She just came all over a pretty young Chinese girl, and now her dick is inside the girl’s ass and she’s going to town on her ass while she eats out some girl who was just eating her ass not too long ago. She never thought it’d go this well, and she never thought she’d have came so soon, and she certainly didn’t think she’d be cumming again. Her thrusts sped up, making Xian’s muffled moans even louder.

 

Xian couldn’t take it anymore; she stopped eating her friend’s pussy and grabbed her leg, fingering herself even faster. Xian pulled her strength together to continue eating her friend’s pussy, making sure to focus on the clit. She wanted everyone to come at the same time to make this moment truly perfect. Razor’s toes began to curl and she fingered her asshole faster. She, too, was coming close to orgasm, and Xian’s tongue was speeding the process up by a lot.

 

Then, like Xian had hoped, it all happened at once. With one final thrust, harder than all the others, Nora shot her load inside the young girl’s ass. Xian’s fingers froze up as her body tensed up and started to shudder. Razor’s finger froze and she pushed Xian’s face into her pussy as hard as she could, squirting on the girl’s upper lip and into her mouth.

 

Nora pulled out of the young girl who, with another shudder, allowed her knees to buckle from the force of the orgasm and almost collapsed; Nora catching her with one hand around her waist and the other supporting her chest. Razor slid down to the ground and sat against the wall, breathing heavily.

 

“Fuckin’ A. I don’t think I ever came that hard before.” Razor muttered to herself, placing a hand over her still-twitching pussy. A look of regret fell upon the raider’s face as she looked towards Xian, who was being placed on the bed by an exhausted Nora, and begged, “Oh, my God. Sheen, I’m so sorry. Please, forgive-“ Xian interrupted the raider, “It’s okay. I always was curious, and I’m glad it was with you.” Relief replaced the look of regret, and she exhaled.

 

“That was one of the best fucks I’ve ever had. Where the hell’d you learn how to do this, kid?” Nora asked, exhausted breaths lining her words. “Doesn’t matter. What happens now?” Xian asked, still immobile from the orgasm. “You join my little harem here. It’s bigger than this and stretches out all across the commonwealth. Hell, I might be looking for some harems outside the commonwealth. I hear there’s a place called Far Harbor not too far from here…” Nora said, patting the young girl on her head. “Ready for a second round?”

 

“This time, I’m paying you back for pissing on me.” Razor said, rubbing her bladder. “Just… Just give me a second.” Xian said, pushing herself up from the bed and standing up. Cum dripped from her asshole and she took a finger and wiped some of the cum off her tits before putting it in her mouth. “Alright, let’s do this.” Xian said before Nora slapped her ass, forcing another orgasm from the young girl. As Xian’s legs shook and she struggled to stand, Nora raised her brow.

 

“This is gonna be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks, one poorly written smut fic. Feel free to leave a review or tell me my writing resembles that of a 5 year old's.


End file.
